Gurret
Gurret is a survivor in the series, he decided to leave the other survivors. As of part 52, Gurret was found alive while the group was travelling back to their camp. It seemed that Gurret was upset about Lincu's death caused by Nassana, and his body colour was seen more darker and red when he was found. He later shot Nassana in the abdomen to show his disbelief of Nassana having no other choice but self-defense. After the physical altercation with the group, he discharged a flash-bang, leaving the group temporarily blind and unconscious. He ecsaped, leaving his fate yet again unknown. It's not known just yet why he had first left and there's a possibility he left due to a fault with the nature of the survivors at the camp. History in Hopeless. Gurret is first seen at the tribal camp in episode 15. He doesn't talk much but was found by Tandui when he himself was looking Kait and Xann. Gurret and the others in his group decide to stay with the original survivors for the night before they agree to move along to their camp. The next day, Gurret can be seen near the plane site where the graves are, talking to the people in his own group. Lando arrives but is seemingly unaware that the group is about to leave for their camp. Lando 'insults' Gurret, which Gurret doesn't take nicely and tries to communicate with him via his own means, Lando is also unaware that Gurret needs to press against other survivors to communicate and once Gurret does this, Lando feels he is being attacked and pushes him back. This causes Gurret to become furious. The two fight it out and Gurret comes out to survive another day, Lando however, doesn't. The next moment becomes extremely tense, the original survivors almost call of going to the camp, Sharples, Mothela and Xann all become hostile to the group, while Kait and Tandui try to ease the tension. Kait makes the case that Lando was an asshole and that Gurret was in the right for doing it, despite Sharples, Mothela and Xann now distrusting Gurret, they still agree to leave for the camp after burying Lando. Once at the new camp, Gurret starts to get annoyed with the new survivors, especially Xann, Sharples and Mothela. Xann and Sharples constantly harass Gurret with insults, calling him a cold-hearted murderer. Mothela, on the other hand does not trust this new group at all. She makes the case that they should get the new survivors gun and be ready for anything dangerous they may do to the group. Once Mothela has retrieved the gun, Gurret, Kailee and Elspacy notice this. Gurret and Elspacy will immediently confront Mothela demanding that they give the gun back. Sharples, Xann and Mothela will highly disagree with the motion, the situation gets tense. Kait asks Sharples to do something which is initially refuses to, but since he likes Kait a lot, he decides to try and play it safe. Sharples asks Mothela to give the gun back, which she does. Although Gurret and Elspacy won't forget this incident, Gurret especially will become furious. After a month of building the wall around the camp (Episode 20), Gurret is extremely hostile to Sharples and Xann. Once Flowerfox is introduced, his instincts kick in that previous events are telling him to not trust this person. Flowerfox, Sharples and Xann will then visit back at the plane site. This will be the last time that the survivors see of Gurret until Episode 52. During the time that Gurret was lost, Sharples and Xann would berate Kailee for wanting Gurret to be back and trusting him more than them, this will cause Kailee to also leave the group during episode 44, most likely to find Gurret herself. Ironically, it would only be a few episodes later that the group would find Gurret and Kailee isn't with them with this happens, her status is completely unknown. Gurret is found after raiding Starlets camp. He is found accidentally and did not expect the survivors. Gurret's appearance seems to have change and once he sees the survivors, he starts to become hostile. This is only worsened when he sees Nassana/Nabur who he remembers that killed Lincu. Gurret will charge at Nassana straight away, not in an immediate hostile act, but to demand answers as to why she killed Lincu. Nassana will try to make a case for herself, to which Gurret immediately refuses to believe and thinks she's lying. The whole situation goes no-where when Nassana starts asking her own questions at to why Gurret took the planes fuel around Episode 33. Gurret states he will not be telling Nassana anything, to which Nassana says he doesn't have a choice. Gurret will 'agree' with Nassana in a sarcastic manner and then shoot Nassana in the abdomen. Gurret then immediately prepares to defend himself as Corvus now attacks him, somehow he is able to push Corvus onto his back. Gurret taunts Corvus and prepares to shoot, but is only just saved by Florian, who dives at Gurret to stop this happening. Florian then pins Gurret onto the floor. Gurret smiles as Florian is about to hit him, but suddenly pulls out some-sort of flash-bang that blinds the survivors for a few seconds. Before the survivors can even react, Gurret is almost out of their view. This is the last time Gurret is seen. Due to what happened in this scene, Florian and Corvus are extremely pissed at Gurret and most certainly want him killed. More and more survivors continue to become hostile to Gurret but people such as Flowerfox disagree about hurting Gurret. As of Episode 85, he has been found with another group and is currently alive. His actions towards the previous survivors who he was with seems to be very tense. He is also unaware of the death of Elspacy, which worries survivors like Flowerfox that he may be outraged and attack one of them. Trivia *He doesn't get a lot of interaction in the series, this is because he hates having to talk to people. *He was the first survivor to kill another until part 34 was confirmed, where Nassana killed Lincu before meeting the survivors. *He was alone and somehow got seperated from Elspacy. Later on it's revealed that Elspacy was killed by Breaker in the 115 days group. *Gurret has tried to kill Nassana, this may be his way of justice as Nassana killed Lincu. *He is very close friends with Kailee. It's not known what happened along the lines with him and Elspacy. *He has an extreme similarity with Kailee, both hate Sharples and Xann and they both have left the group for what seems to be hatred that is being caused by them. Category:Character Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Carnivore Category:Unknown Category:Characters